Cindy Rhubarb
Cindy''' Rhubarb is a major character in "Veggietales". BIOGRAPHY '''Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex is a Bossy, prideful, intelligent, helpful, stubborn, arrogant, spoiled, vain, insecure, athletic, competitive, compassionate, romantic, flirtatious, stylish and sometimes jealous rhubarb of Tampa Bay city who is female counterpart, arch-rival, and girlfriend that marks her appearances in the very first fresh 3D animated video series, "The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One". Background Before Cindy moved to Retroville, she initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at her old school, a position that she used to have until she moved and met Jimmy. She became best friends with Libby and Brittany after moving. Cindy is a-Half French Half-American Jimmy took her smartest person in town title when she moved into the house across the street from him, whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She started to begin to frequently attack his intelligence by criticizing his every mistake, even though she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy and to cover up her insecurities and her fear of failure. Her home life is rarely shown, and her parents are only minor characters in the show. But some of the statements she makes during Stranded seem to suggest that she may be pressured by her mother to be perfect all the time, which could be another reason she is so competitive and mean all the time. Cindy is a member of Team Neutron with her best friends; Libby, Brittany, Carl, Sheen, Nick, Goddard and Jimmy, who usually go on adventures provided by the genius himself. She began developing a deep and eternal friendship with these seven, despite being the most aggressive, snarky and critical person in the group. APPEARANCE Cindy is a very beautiful 10-12-year-old rhubarb girl with a blonde hair with side-swept bangs. * In her debut in "New Dog, Old Tricks", Cindy wore a pretty pink button-front, short-sleeved, knee-length dress with a frilly white collar. * In the following shorts and the film, as well as the video games, Cindy wore a coral pink short-sleeved button-up shirt, with black jeans, and coral pink saddle shoes/sneakers. She wore her hair in pigtails with pink ties and she had dark pink eyelids. This design is still used in promotional merchandise and clip art. * When the television series began, Cindy's entire look changed for the rest of the franchise. She now wears her hair in a single ponytail and now has grayish purple eyelids. She also now wears a faded green-striped halter shirt (tank top in promotional art and books), khaki pants, pink polka-dot panties, gray socks, and a pair of dark pink and white Converse sneakers. Keith Alcorn said this change was to make Cindy look older as the series takes place a year after the movie. * In The N-Men, ''when she gained her super powers, she wore a light grey crop-top with The N Men logo on the front with dark grey seams, blue wrist bands, a red skirt with white stars, a blue thong a red cape, blue futuristic boots, and a purple star on her right cheek. Her hair band also becomes red instead of its usual pink. Her eyelids also became a lighter shade of purple. * She also wore a pink one-piece swimsuit in ''Jimmy on Ice when she was in her pool, Monster Hunt in the picture of her on a beach that accidentally came up in the lake monster slide show, Beach Party Mummy during the Egyptian beach party, and Journey to the Center of Carl when her mother was giving her acupuncture with 678 needles. * In Nightmare in Retroville for her Halloween costume (Muffy the Vampire Annihilator), she wore a jet black halter top with a Muffy logo on it, bright red pants, and jet black Converse sneakers. Her hair band also becomes black instead of its usual pink. When she was a vampire in this same episode she continued to wear this same outfit and she had pale skin, black hair, nails, and lips, and two sharp top fangs. ROLES AND APPEARANCES Films * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Jimmy Timmy Power Hour (1-3) TV Series * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Filmography * The Rainbow Buddies: All Stories in One (debut) QUOTES * "Ultra Lord isn't COMING, you ding-dong! The Yokians lied to you!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "I'm warning you, Neutron! If anything at ALL is wrong with my brain...!" -''Trading Faces'' * "I wasn't gonna say 'love'!" -''The League of Villains'' * (sarcastically) "Oh, boy... Here we go... Queen Libby is in the house..." - Beach Party Mummy * "Do you think he likes my lip gloss?" -''King of Mars'' * (Hits Jimmy) "Sorry, I have two left feet! Oh, wait...NO, I DON'T!" - Vanishing Act * "Oh, look! A 1947 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!!" (points at nothing) - See Jimmy Run * "And now presenting geek #2: The 'Static-Cling King'." -''When Pants Attack'' * "You fake!! I can't believe I let you betray me again!" -''King of Mars'' * "Or SOLAR SYSTEM!!!" - Make Room for Daddy-O * "Well, you ''built the invention to impress your DREAM girl!!" -''Vanishing Act * "So, Neutron's the best man?! Yeah! More like 'Best NERD'!! I bet he'll look like a..(mouth drops) *sees Jimmy and gets hearts in her eyes* HUNK MUFFIN!!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' * "Carl, why haven't you perfected your super-burps??" - The N-Men * "Feel free to join in ANY time you want to, Neutron!" - When Pants Attack * "If any of you does anything wrong tonight, I will KILL you!" -''Out, Darn Spotlight'' * "It's full of POO! I thought you were a genius!!" - Granny Baby * "If you're looking for Captain 'Bad-Hair-Day', he just left with our teacher." - The Big Pinch * "Oh, so now you're an art critic, too." -''Vanishing Act'' * (Eustace kisses her hand) "Me likey!" - Billion Dollar Boy * "Great. Terrific. Now a bunch of dead guys wrapped in toilet paper are gonna kill us!" - Beach Party Mummy * "I know, I know... Next time, Autopilot..." - The League of Villains * "I found another photo of Betty Quinlan! What is he, obsessed?!" -''The League of Villains'' * "Everyone knows the stupid phantom's a myth. Only you would ruin everything by being so pedantic about it." -''Phantom of Retroland'' * "*panting* Oh...a monkey...chase...rabies...sooo scary *teeth chattering*" -''Stranded'' * "Please tell me he didn't say toilet!" -''Vanishing Act'' * "Neutron's in trouble! Life is GOOD!" -''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion'' * "You bring one of those every day, Ultra-Loser!" -''When Pants Attack'' * "Enough with the scientific yada yada! Fix us!" -''Vanishing Act'' * "...And then in the library, Neutron's foot hit mine so I tapped his foot back and he kicked mine again! I think we were playing footsie! Promise you wont tell anyone!" -''Lady Sings the News'' * "Okay I've had it, Miss Hotpants!! This is all your fault!!!"-''Vanishing Act'' * "Not Even in HIS dreams, Neutron!" -''I Dream of Jimmy'' * "If I want to do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip, then doggonit, I'm gonna do my triple axle mid-air betsy flip! Oh, and the Hover Car needs gas." -''Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen'' * "Do you wanna piece of me, girlfriend?!" -''Win Lose and Kaboom!'' * "Is it lame invention of the month time?!" (laughs hysterically with Libby) -''The League of Villains'' * "YES, although I have NO idea how the Yokians could've possibly gotten into Jimmy's lab... The point IS, we owe Jimmy! Who stopped all those marauding pants from running amok in the streets? Who repelled the big, flaming meteor headed straight for town?! Who risked his LIFE to shrink Miss Fowl down to size when she was fifty feet tall?! I know, those were all Neutron's fault in the first place... But he still risked his LIFE to save us!!! The least we OWE him is our trust!!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "Libby, smash the boombox!" -''The League of Villains'' * "What kind of sick joke is this?!" -''Love Potion 976/J'' * "I say we hold him down and force him to make us more candy!" -''Krunch Time'' * "Back off, Brittany! You're fogging the merchandise!" -''A Beautiful Mine'' * "This...Ow! Must...Ow! Be...Ow! NEUTRON!!!" -''Pain, Pain, Go Away!'' * "Libby, we have no choice! Dance towards that banana peel!" -''The League of Villains'' * "No fame?! This show must go on!" -''Out, Darn Spotlight'' * "This should ruin Nerd-tron's magic career and his chances with Betty!" -''Vanishing Act'' * "Some boys can't hold their punch." -''The Tomorrow Boys'' * "Your darn sick patch just dissolved into my skin, Nerd-tron!" -''Journey to the Center of Carl'' * (mockingly) "Be careful, Betty." -''Vanishing Act'' * "You're rewarding these chowderheads for hacking into the news?" -''Lady Sings the News'' * "Why would anyone dance with Nerd-tron? I wouldn't dance with him if he were the last kid on Earth!" -''Party at Neutron's'' * "Neutron, why don't you watch where you're going?!" -''One of Us'' * "Getting angry, Neutron?" -''The N-Men'' * "Watch where you're going, flyboy!" -''The League of Villains'' * "Oh, is that all, and what if we all went around freakishly enlarging our friends' heads!? HUH!?" -''Sheen's Brain'' * "Pets are animals! Goddard's just a fancy machine!" -''Best in Show'' * "Nice invention, Nerd-tron! Too bad somebody already invented the bus!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "I guess trees are like, the brakes!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' * "We don't HAVE a few hours! School starts in twenty minutes! You may've stolen my clothes and my body, but you are NOT ruining my perfect attendance record! Now, get my butt to class!" -''Trading Faces'' * "Where are you going!? Get back here and save me!" -''Nicktoons: Globs of Doom'' * "Neutron, this has your stink all over it!" -''Sheen's Brain'' * "My two favorite people are gone, and now I feel like you're going to get rid of me." -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2: When Nerds Collide!'' * "Timmy's in town!?" -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators!'' * "Wait! I think Jimmy's telling the truth!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "If you get garbage in my hair, I'll never forgive you! What do you have to say for yourself, or... myself, or... whoever you are?!" -''Trading Faces'' * "You do realize will be enemies again tomorrow." -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' * "Hey, that's weird. Headbands don't usually give off electro-static discharge." -''Maximum Hugh'' * "Why does Nerd-tron have a picture of Betty Quinlan in his lab?!" -''The League of Villains'' * "I'll never forget you Timmy Turner, never! Wait for me, wait for me!" -''Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' * "Aunt Susie!?" -''Maximum Hugh'' * "You think I'm actually just gonna give you the key? Ms. Fowl trusts me. Read my lips, N-O, NO!" -''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Video Game'' * "A lump of coal!?" -''Holly Jolly Jimmy'' * "Like you!? Please, you can't even spell your own name!" -I Dream of Jimmy * "I say we hold him down and force him to make us more candy!" -Krunch Time * "I thought you were gonna to be Lama Boy for the nine hundredth time." -Nightmare in Retroville * "You know darn of who and where and is and he, Jimmy Neutron! Spoiler if anyone's botany project is more better than his!" -Substitute Creature * "Free Smoothie? It's gotta be a trick." -Sorry, Wrong Era TRIVIA * Cindy's Parents Mother It's French Father It's American * Cindy's name was originally going to be Sally Proton and her hair was going to be black. * Cindy is the only main character from the franchise not to have a Planet Sheen counterpart. * Cindy has had the most outfit changes out of all the characters. * Cindy was called by her full name "Cynthia Aurora Vortex" by Carl in the episode: The Incredible Shrinking Town when he imitated Sasha's voice. Sometimes, Cindy's middle initial is said to be "J". * Coincidentally, Carolyn Lawrence is also known for voicing Sandy Cheeks in the'' SpongeBob SquarePants'' franchise. * Her blood type is A+, as mentioned in "Nightmare in Retroville". * According to a 2005 Nickelodeon equinox card, Cindy was born on June 5th in Las Vegas, Nevada. * Since Cindy doesn't have any resemblance or physical features her parents have, there is a fan theory that she is adopted. Jimmy actually pointed out the likelihood of this possibility in the show, observing that she doesn't have the same hair or eye color as her parents. However, Cindy and her mother have green eyes or that could be a coincidence or her blonde hair may be dyed * Cindy's birthday being June 5th means she's a Gemini. * In the franchise, Cindy has green eyes, but in the Fairly OddParents universe, she has blue eyes, possibly due to the stereotype of blonde haired people having blue eyes. * In The League of Villains, when Cindy is looking at the picture of Betty, she's smiling and giggling at it. So this scene hints that she may be secretly fond of Betty. * Cindy is very similar to Helga G. Pataki from Hey Arnold!, as they are both female, have blonde hair, stylish wardrobe, and have a strong romantic attraction to the title character (Helga with Arnold, Cindy with Jimmy). She also shares similarities to Ronnie Anne from the Loud House Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Rhubarbs Category:Children